Don't Even Think of MY Sorcerer
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: King Magnus and his Sorcerer's daughter visit so she can learn from Cedric... Sofia is not pleased at all...


A new Sorceress comes to the castle with a visiting king. She starts crushing on Cedric, and Sofia is having none of it.

Sofia walked down to the grand double doors that lead out onto the palace grounds. King Magnus was coming to visit, and he was bringing a new Sorceress in training with him, to see learn a thing or two from Cedric. Sofia was so happy that Cedric was finally being treated properly; somewhat. The young Princess met up with her mother and father, and her siblings. The doors opened then, and a flying chariot came flying up to the steps. King Magnus's chariot no doubt. Just then a poof of green smoke appeared, and Cedric stood where the smoke vanished. Sofia smiled proudly at him.

"Hi Mr. Ceedric! Excited to meet the new Sorceress-in-training?" She asked him, grinning ear to ear. Cedric let out a nervous chuckle. He had never taught anyone anything, well side from Sofia; but she always encouraged him when he didn't get it right, and never put him down. What if this woman was mean? What if Cedric messes up and she criticizes him?

"Oh... E-Ecstatic, Princess." He muttered out trying to not show his nervousness. Sofia's smile turned more gentle as she reached out and gently grabbed his hand, which was slightly shaking. He stiffened and looked down at their hands, then up at her.

"You'll do great, Mr. Ceedric, you are the best Sorcerer ever." She gently squeezed his hand. Some of Cedric's worries seemed to fade away upon hearing the young girls faith in him. He smiled a small smile. What would he do without her? He gently squeezed her hand back, and didn't let go. He needed that comfort. Plus she wasn't complaining. Though he could have sworn her smile got slightly bigger when he wouldn't let go.

They were both brought back to reality when the chariot door opened, and out walked King Magnus. A young Sorceress followed him. Not too young, maybe a few years younger than her own mother. King Magnus looked around.

"Still no mote Roland? Why at MY castle we have a mote all the way around!" He boomed at Roland.

"Yes... I know Magnus... Welcome." Roland said forcing the smile to stay on his face. "So who is this lovely young lady?" He tried to distract him from any more comparisons.

"Ah! This... This is Cecelia! She is my sorcerer's daughter, and she already learned all she can from her father, so I told her she can learn from Goodwyn the Greats' son! Do YOU have a sorcerer in training Roland?" At first it worked, then he did it again. It seemed he just couldn't say anything without comparing his kingdom to the one he was in. Roland looked to his wife, who's smile hadn't faltered.

"Actually we do! My daughter Sofia, is learning under Cedric. And she does quite well." Miranda said for her husband, grabbing his arm in the process.

"Oh really? A member of the royal family learning to be a sorceress? Not very fitting is it? I would never allow MY kids to do such a menial thing." King Magnus folded his arms as he looked accusingly at Roland and Miranda. Of to the side, Cedric had turned as stiff as a board. Sofia looked up at him nd noticed he was sweating bullets.

'Oh no!' Sofia thought. She looked over at Cecelia who didn't seemed phased by the words, but also seemed to be taken aback by what her father had said.

"King Magnus, sir, I do not think Sorcery is a menial thing, but something very important. Just imagine what your kingdom would be like without it. I for one am very honored that Mr. Ceedric agreed to take me on as his assistant." Sofia spoke up proudly to the accusing King. She had still not let go of Cedric's hand, and squeezed it really hard. Cedric watched her the whole time, amazed by how much admiration she had for him. King Magnus was also watching her too.

"Sorcery is meant for sorcerers not for royalty young lady. MY children know that." He told the young girl. Sofia refused to back down.

"My parent's know that sorcery can be for anyone, not only sorcerers, King Magnus, and I am happy that my parent's let me do what makes me happy. Whether it's proper for a princess or not." Roland and Miranda smiled at their daughter. Her firm look staring straight at King Magnus. No one was going to tell her parents that what they were doing was not right cause it wasn't proper. King Magnus starred back at the girl, and huffed a response before turning away to go into the castle. Cecelia looked at her curiously as she walked behind her. She had never seen anyone, much less a child, stand up to her king. Before she disappeared her eyes fell on Cedric, and blush spread over her cheeks.

Amber and James stared at each other in shock. They had never seen Sofia talk back to anyone, especially a visiting king. Then again, no one told her parents they were wrong. Amber shut her mouth and followed Cecelia inside, saying something about a sell for new tiaras. James rolled his eyes at his sister and went to the stables, after giving Sofia a thumbs up. He would've talked to her, but he was going to be late for his meeting with Zandar.

Cedric would have fainted if not for Sofia's strong grip on him.

* * *

"Mr. Ceedric? What are you going to show Ms. Cecelia?" Sofia asked him as they sat in his lair. Cecelia was going to be here soon, and Cedric was still a bundle of nerves.

"Sofia! You talked back to a king! You can not talk back to a king!" Cedric told the girl, pacing in his lair. What if Magnus did something to get back at him for Sofia talking back?

"Well he shouldn't be so rude! Sorcery is NOT a menial thing, and ANYONE can learn, royalty or not! And my mom and dad are doing amazing letting me do what makes me happy." She told Cedric in a matter-of-fact way. "Now, show her something you know you can do perfectly. What about the invisibility potion? Or maybe the growing potion?" The young girl asked him with a smile.

Cedric opened his mouth, but couldn't speak cause his door opened. In walked Cecelia, her robe was off, and her blonde hair was now flowing down her back, instead of in the high pony tail it was in when she arrived. She looked beautiful, and Sofia got slightly worried. She brushed the weird feeling off and went up to the sorceress.

"Hi Miss Cecelia! How are you this evening ma'am?" Sofia asked smiling sweetly at the woman.

"I am good thank you Princess. You know that was rude of you to talk back to the King Magnus." The sorceress told the girl scathingly.

"He was rude saying my mom and dad were wrong letting me learn sorcery. There is nothing wrong with it." She was starting to get mad now. Cecelia looked the girl over before just leaving the conversation at that.

"Well Princess. It is time for me to learn from your... mentor... If you would kindly leave..." Cecelia started gently pushing Sofia to the door.

"But- but Miss Cecelia, I was hoping I could stay and see what you know already?" Sofia asked hopefully. Though she was starting to not like this sorceress.

"Oh no dear, not know, maybe tomorrow, no I need to be alone with Cedric, Good bye!" With that she slammed the door in the young princess's face.

"Talk about rude" Sofia gasped and stood there staring at the door in disbelief.

"That was very rude of you Cecelia. I didn't even get to tell her goodnight." Cedric said to the woman in his lair. He was starting to not like her as well. She didn't seem nice at all.

"Cedric, it was the only way I could get her to leave. So I can be alone with you." She magically locked the door and turned to him.

"You don't need to lock the door, madam, what if Sofia needs something?" He asked, obviously not catching on to her advances.

"Cedric, you're cute, don't you think I'm cute?" Cecelia said bluntly. Cedric looked at her with his usual dull look.

Sofia unfortunately heard what was going on inside the room. She got very angry suddenly. 'You are not going to take Mr. Ceedric away from me. I also know magic don't forget.' She thought as she ran up to her room to get her wand.

Back inside the room Cedric watched the woman dully. "Madam, as you are very pretty, I just do not find myself attracted to you. Now please, if you want to learn something lets start, if not, please leave." He sounded more firm and in control than he felt. Inside he was shaking.

'What if she doesn't go away? What if she corners me? Why didn't I insist Sofia stay?' Were some of the questions bouncing in his head as the woman advanced on him.

"Oh Cedric, you'll fall for me... Everyone I want does." Before she could take another step, she was turned into a sparrow! She started to fall before she flapped her wings and flutter up. She looked down and at her wings. A surprised chirp escaped her beak and looked at Cedric who was just as surprised as she, his eyes big and confused. Without another thought she fluttered off through the window.

Still dazed, Cedric watched until she was vanished. Both relieved that she was gone, and confused as to how she was turned into a sparrow in the first place. Though he had a hunch.

* * *

Sofia ran back to her room giggling with joy. You don't mess with her sorcerer. If you do you mess with her. She kept thinking of Cecelia's face when she turned into a sparrow. An involuntary laugh escaped her lips. She can't wait to tell Cedric! She gasped suddenly. What if Cedric got mad at her? What if he... liked her too? Sofia's face fell. That... Hurt her to think about. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees. Not feeling happy about what she did anymore, but now scared of what Cedric would do if he found out. She laid on her bed thinking; after a few minutes her steady breathing could be heard. She had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Sofia walked into the dining room for breakfast when she heard Cecelia talking.

"And when I was trying to learn from Cedric, I got turned into a bird! I don't know how! Thankfully I was able to reverse the spell. I'll have to be extra careful I guess." She finished telling the two kings. She looked up and saw the youngest princess coming in. Her eyes squinted at her.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you have a bumbling sorcerer." Magnus said, causing Roland to put his head in his hand. Sofia's anger was bubbling again.

"What happened dad?" She asked innocently, as she sat down next to her mother.

"Somehow, probably by Cedric, Cecelia got turned into a bird last night while studying with him." Roland had said, his head still in his hand. Sofia 'humpf'ed her disapproval and sat down. Why does everyone thing it's Cedric's fault?

"I don't think Mr. Ceedric had anything to do with that dad. Why do you always think it's his fault when something goes wrong?" She asked her dad trying not to be to mean. King Roland opened his mouth, but was cut off by Cecelia.

"It was obviously him, because MY spells don't mess up!" The Sorceress says with a proud grin. Sofia slumped in her chair.

'Not for long...' Was her last thought before she dug into her food.

* * *

That night was the last night Cecelia and King Magnus would be there. Cedric had asked Sofia to please stay in the room when she got to his lair. He found it kind of odd that she didn't ask why, but he just did a slight knowing smirk. Sofia happily agreed, and now they were waiting in Cedric's lair for her arrival. Not even a minute later the door opened, and in walked the aforementioned sorceress.

"Oh Sofia! How... Lovely..." The woman grit out with fake joy. "Well my dear it's time to go now! We must get to studying! It is my last night. I want to make the... Most.. out of it." She smiled sickeningly sweet at the young girl an again pushed her to the door.

"Actually, ma'am, Mr. Ceedric wants me to stay... So I can... Learn from you! Yeah!" Sofia had said, trying not to let the woman push her out the door, but to no avail.

"No, no, I don't think so dear. Not to-" She couldn't finish cause Cedric had levitated them both in the air.

"She stays, Cecelia," He said her name with venom in his voice, "or I will not be teaching you tonight, or any other night." He kept them levitated until the woman refused to let the young girl stay. Cedric let out a sigh and levitated her out of the room, Sofia shutting and locking the door behind her. She turned to Cedric and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Thank you Mr. Ceedric!" She quipped into his robes. "I really don't like her." She continued in a more serious tone.

"I don't like her much either Princess. Never liked blonde haired woman... Or Sparrows, thought you know that last part." Cedric said smiling at the girl. Sofia's cheeks turned red as an apple. Cedric knew it was her! Cedric leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I won't tell, I promise"

Sofia let go of his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What would I do without you, My Sorcerer?" Cedric pulled away and looked at the girl.

"Not turn people into Sparrows cause you think they're going to take me away from you?" He laughed and booped the end of the little girls nose causing her to blush even deeper and giggle.

* * *

It was time for King Magnus and his Sorceress to be leaving. Sofia stood out there with her family, once again holding Cedric's hand in her own, waving goodbye to the pair. Cecelia was loading their bags into the carriage with her wand when they started to fly all over the place. She screamed as one flew towards her head, and only missed cause she ducked. After a few minutes, the luggage was all loaded. Roland and Miranda said their good byes ("You know Magnus, MY Sorcerer AND daughter, can load a carriage properly" Roland stated very proudly). As they took off, Cedric turned to Sofia.

"You aren't the only one that can play tricks my dear." He smirked at her, causing her to laugh. Together they walked inside to his lair. "Now... Let's show you how to levitate objects and people... So if that happens again, you can do it yourself... And NOT turn someone into a bird." Sofia nodded her head quickly and pulled Cedric so he' go faster. She always wanted to know how to levitate things!

* * *

_**SORRY THE ENDNIG WAS RUSHED... I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT REALLY ^^' HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH!**_


End file.
